Hell Has Silver Tiles
by Shinnscape
Summary: Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, is now a student at Sterling Silver Academy, a school for rich boys. Drama is the main subject, and the prep side has never been crueler. Where does Chase fit into all this? -slash-
1. Road to Hell

**Hell Has Silver Tiles**

**Summary: **Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, is now a student at Sterling Silver Academy, a school for rich boys. Drama is the main subject, and the prep side has never been crueler. Where does Chase fit into all this?

**Pairings: **Chack (Chase/Jack), and VERY LITTLE OC/Jack (for the sake of the plot, my loves).

**Warnings: **Slash. Bad language. Boy-smut.

* * *

"Life is just one damned thing after another" - Elbert Hubbard

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Hell has Silver Tiles

* * *

"But, _mom..._"

"No _buts_, Jackie. I'm sick and tired of yo--your obsession with the Shen-Kong Wo." Jack frowned, noticing the first 'error', but not commenting.

"...It's Shen-GONG WU, mom," Jack muttered, instead, and Mrs. Spicer waved it off with a, "Whatever, Jack-"

"Mom," Jack cut in desperately, anxious to talk himself out of what his mother had planned. "Mom, if you want, I _swear _I'll stop going after the Shen-Gong Wu...uh--well--for a little bit--but please, _please _don't make me go _there!_"

"Oh, listen to you, Jackie!" Jack stopped his pleading momentarily at his mom's sigh of exasperation. "What is so _wrong_ with going to a proper, well-kept young boys' school, huh?"

Jack said nothing: not of the teasing, the laughing, the jokes...the beatings.

"Honestly, Jackie, I can't believe how _selfish _you're acting. After all you've DONE: The hair-dye, the make-up, the creepy robots, the Shen-Gong Fu," (she held up her hand to keep Jack from correcting her), "-_and_, the lack of respect you give me as your _mother_; have I _not_ accepted you and given you enough as a mother? _Well_? Now you can't do anything for _me?_" She was relentless with her decision--an action she felt was absolutely necessary. Jack sighed sadly; it was the old 'I spoil my son silly, but he absolutely refuses to be grateful' card. He should have known. And how could she even attempt to blackmail him with what she was supposed to do--love him and accept him as her **son**?

"Mom, please...I--I can change, but don't send me to a **prep** school!"

Mrs. Spicer crossed her arms. "No, Jackie. Personally, I'm worried about your lack of local education, absence of social interaction--" "--But, mom--!" "--_the non-existence _of physical activities, like soccer and basketball; the dances, and all those wonderful things that come with going to school! Why, it's not _normal _for a child your age to be so--so antisocial and unactive-!"

Jack snorted, arms crossed. "Uh, not _really, _mom-"

His mother hardly stopped to breathe. "--And that's going to end, _now_. It's bad enough that you're..." Jack looked up at her expectantly. Bad enough that he was...?

Noticing her mistake, Mrs. Spicer shook her head. "Never mind, Jackie. The point is, you're going to school. That's _final._" Immediately, Jack began to think of a way to get out of this. ANY WAY. Meanwhile, ooking rather smug, and with an oddly suspicious glint in her eye that Jack missed, Mrs. Spicer turned on her heals with an air of finality that could put the wealthiest and snobbiest of women to shame.

But Jack's torment didn't end there; in fact, the next statement would crush _any_ hope he had of escape, like an ant under a thumb.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Jackie." Jack looked up at his mom, having a sudden sense of foreboding as he did. "Yes, mom?"

"I've already spoken to your father about this,"she admonished, looking FAR too pleased in the face of her son's discomfort. Jack groaned.

"And...?" The red-headed genius didn't want to hear what he already knew, but his mom would probably bring it up, anyway.

"He thought it was 'an exceptional idea'." With that, Mrs. Spicer left the fancy room, most likely to get one of her over-the-top facials. Jack wanted to crack his head on every table. His father _agreed_? He'd _never _get out of it, now.

Then, Jack realized something, with a start. _'They...talked about it behind my back...?' _

Feeling a small sadness weigh in his chest, Jack sat down in a nearby armchair. "I wonder how long they've been planning this," he muttered, surly and wounded.

Letting out a growl of frustration, the self-proclaimed evil-boy-genius pounded his clenched, white fist on the arm of the chair. "Argh! Why does she _care_, all of a sudden? She's pretty much _never _here (like, once every three weeks, not even), and all of a sudden she cares about my _education? _I don't even _need _one! Those 'creepy robots' I make should prove that I AM smart!"

Pouting, he crossed his arms broodily, readying himself for some long, moody, _teenage-angsting_.

"Great...another year of _Hell_..." Jack sighed again, the anger replaced by wariness. "New school...same stupid crap..."

Yeah, another year of hard, under-appreciated work, being called a "freaky goth kid" by the preps, and "wannabe goth" by the real wrist-slashers. Not to mention the 'look at the albino kid' shit. "Ugh..." Jack sprawled himself backwards into the armchair. "This CAN'T get any worse! I'd rather spend my whole summer training with those Xiaolin LOSERS!"

Giving one last yell of disappointment, Jack shoved a pillow onto his face. Maybe...he could suffocate himself before he had to go...

"Ma-master Jack, sir?" Jack could hear the hesitance in the butler's voice even through the fanciful pillow. But, hey, to the man's credit, it wasn't everyday a butler saw the young master suffocating himself with a pillow from the couch. Well...at least it didn't happen _too often. _

"Get on with it...!" Jack mumbled, not really interested in the wake of his oh-so-deserved pouting time.

"Ahm," the butler righted himself, "Lady Spicer (Jack wanted to gag at the extreme formality. LADY Spicer? What was this, the Romeo and Juliet era?) requested that I give you this pamphlet for your school."

"GREAT," Jack snarled, snatching it from the butler, "_more_ good news!" The unfortunate manservant stood awkwardly before excusing himself. "Sterling Silver Academy: Home of the Silver Stallions and land of the enriched rich...bleh bleh bleh..." Jack's speaking went to a low murmur, until he simply read the booklet to himself. Everything seemed exactly what you'd expect from an academy for rich boys, until...

"WHAT? IT'S A _BOARDING _SCHOOL?" Jack felt a small panic weigh into his stomach, as if he'd swallowed some large stones. It was bad enough that he was going to _school, _but a _boarding_ school? "I'm going to _die_," Jack mumbled. A boarding school...dear _God_.

But one thought hit him harder than the rest. _'Why a boarding school?...Is mom trying to get rid of me?...No way...Mom loves me. Sure, I get on her nerves...but, she's my **mom.**'_

Letting it go, Jack sighed (he'd been doing that a lot, today). "Guess I have to start packing..." Taking out the pamphlet, Jack searched for the 'required items' list.

* * *

**TBC... **

* * *

_Here's the edited version--few things changed, some added parts. Critique is love.  
_


	2. Step At A Time

**Hell Has Silver Tiles**

**Summary: **Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, is now a student at Sterling Silver Academy, a school for rich boys. Drama is the main subject, and the prep side has never been crueler. Where does Chase fit into all this?

**Pairings: **Chack (Chase/Jack) and VERY LITTLE OC/Jack (for the sake of the plot, my loves).

**Warnings: **Slash. Bad language.

* * *

"Life is just one damned thing after another" - Elbert Hubbard

* * *

** LAST TIME:**

_"Ahm," the butler righted himself, "Lady Spicer (LADY Spicer? What was this, the Romeo and Juliet era?) requested that I give you this pamplet for your school."_

_"GREAT," Jack muttered, snatching it from the butler. "Sterling Silver Academy: Home of the Silver Stallions and land of the enriched rich...bleh bleh bleh..." Jack's speaking went to a low murmur until he simply read the booklet to himself. Everything seemed exactly what you'd expect from an academy for rich boys, until..."WHAT? IT'S A __BOARDING_ SCHOOL?" _Jack felt a small panic weigh into his stomach, as if he'd swallowed some large stones. It was bad enough that he was going to school, but a_ _boarding school? "I'm going to __die," Jack mumbled. A boarding school...dear God._

_But one thought hit him harder than the rest. __**'Why a boarding school?...Is mom trying to get rid of me?...No way...Mom loves me. Sure I get on her nerves...But she's my mom.'**_

_Letting it go, Jack sighed (he'd been doing that a lot, today). "Guess I have to start packing..." Taking out the pamplet, Jack searched for the 'required items' list.  
--_

**Chapter 2: Step At A Time  
**

"...Oh, and look: it says here they even have _seven_ kitchens! Isn't that marvelous? That way you can surely avoid any ruffians who may try to give you a hard time, Jackie. I do hope you will also take up horse-riding and archery. Such majestic sporting events to be put on your resume..."

Jack groaned as his mom babbled on about the _wonderful _things he could (though Jack knew better, it's _should_) do to make a good show of the Spicer name.

"Mom, I hate saddles; my butt isn't _made _to be seated in a saddle. My thighs feel like they're on fire everytime I get off," Jack whined, hoping for a little sympathy. He doubted his mom ever rode a pony in her_ life_. She was always talking about how much she **hated **horseback-riding--yet, oddly enough, she still found the 'sport' of it "Majestic". But no--his mom was unsympathetic for today. She was so excited about her 'little Jackie' going to school--it was almost as if _she _were the one going.

Mrs.Spicer's eyes flashed for a second and her face stretched under a frown. But as soon as it had come, it was gone. The overly cheerful smile was placed back onto her face again. "Now, now, Jackie. That's enough. I know you'll have lots of fun. Why, think of all the nice young men you'll meet; the friends you'll make!"

Jack placed his dead-weight head into his palms.

_Friends. _Something Jack, with all his money, brains, and evil connections, could never seem to get--or keep. Jack didn't mind though, he preferred being alone more often than with somebody. There was a smaller chance of being made fun of, hurt, or betrayed. Not to mention that by _having friends, _Jack knew his mom meant, **_"Make new friends who's parents are also filthy rich, stuck-up snobs of the upper class society so that the Spicer family can become a little more popular and associated with said upper class society"_**.

And as Jack's mom went on about the four different underground pools the school had _outside _of the building (not including the indoor ones), Jack watched the ruffle-ended flaps of his mother's Springtime Cocktail Party dress fling loosely as she bounded around the 3rd Living Room Quarters of the house.

She was beautiful, Jack's mother. The most beautiful woman, besides Wuya, Jack had ever seen in his life.

Sure, every little kid thought their mom's were beautiful when they were young, but Jack still did. He'd always had a special attachment to his mom. She'd always been there for him; showed that she knew Jack existed, that he was _there. _Jack's father only noticed Jack when said boy wasn't acting regally at one of his "I'm the richest man in the universe" parties. But Mrs.Spicer (or Sophia), Jack's mother...She loved him. Took care of him (at least whenever she was there, no matter how little it was), and she accepted everything he ever did (it hadn't been pleasant, but at least she hadn't thrown him out). And even though his mom was forcing him into something he didn't want, he couldn't help but love her, still. This beautiful, red-head-touched-by-the-sun (the orange-red hair), brown-eyed woman.

"Do you have your things packed already?" Jack snapped out of his thoughts and back to reality--thoughts broken by his mom's sudden question.

"Uh...yeah. I think so..." Jack muttered, not really excited by the thought of being whisked out of the house for, ugh, _Boarding School. _Before he could say 'why?', his mother gave two thumbs up."Good. Well then, let's get going!" Jack started. "I thought you said-tonight-I mean, _now?-_" "Oh, ho, ho, yes. Yes, _now. _What's wrong with _now, _Jackie?" Jack's mother smiled sweetly at him--well, at least that's what she seemed to be _trying _to do.

Jack's tongue whipped around his lips thoughtfully.

He didn't want to go. What else was there to say? School wasn't a good place for Jack. Jack didn't belong there; he'd been there, done that, got the scars, and then swore never to go back _ever _again. _Ever_.As in **_Never_ **_Ever._

But Sophia, aka Jack's mom, didn't seem to get that. And so..."Jack, please. Let's go already. I still have to practice my speech for the Fusion Arts Assembly taking place in Los Angeles." Jack sighed. Of course. His mom was going somewhere again. Maybe she'd try to make the excuse of "I don't like you being alone anymore". Well, Jack liked being alone--sometimes. But still, total solitude was better than school! Jack wasn't ready to give in yet. "Mom, _**please!**_ Don't make me go! If this is some kind of punishment, I'm _sorry, _ok? Please, _please, _I **hate **school! I-" Jack was stopped mid whine/rant by one of his mother's 300 dollar Dolly-Top shoe heel crashing to the floor. Jack mentally drooped. He'd hit a nerve with his mom--something he seemed to be good at doing with everyone.

"**Jack. **Enough is _enough. _I am so sick of hearing you whine and complain like--like a _baby. _**Grow up**, Jack. You're practically an adult now," Jack didn't bother to cut in that a fifteen-year-old going on sixteen was hardly an adult, but feared the popping of his mom's veins, "so act like it! If you don't shape up and at least _try _to do well in school, I _swear_--you'll be in the deepest-"

Mrs.Spicer stumbled for a word. "...Shit?" Jack offered sullenly.

Five olivian green polished nails tapped Jack's face brashly. "I don'tlike that language, but that's _exactly _what you'll be in." Jack winced--more at his mom's choice of words and the threat rather than the foul smell of her nail polish, and the slight sting from the newly (though light) formed scratch marks on his face.

"Now," Jack's mom began again, a chipper smiled placed on her face, as if she had not insulted her son or hit him, "Get your things, Quan (the bulter from earlier) and I will be waiting in the limo."

* * *

Blood-red albino eyes stared mournfully out the window.

_'Why, why, why, why, why, why...' _Why did Jack have to go again? He just could not grasp the reason _why. _Jack sighed, letting his forehead slide down the black screened glass of the limo car door's window. He wished he had the Serpant's Tail(1), then he could just phase through the door and go somewhere-home, the Xiaolin Temple, Chase's hideout-anywhere but _school._

Jack's mother, in the meantime, was talking animatedly into her cellphone with another 'robot of society', as Jack liked to call them. Those people who step all over everyone, ruin lives, hurt people with few words--they actually were inspiration for his Jack-Bots.

"No, it has to be _Saturday. _We talked about this, Al." Sophia's pretty face was twisted by a foul scowl; the conversation wasn't going her way. An unlit cigarette hung from her mouth. It had to be _unlit _because Sophia's doctor had ordered it. In fact, she wasn't supposed to have cigarettes at all. But even after six months of rehab, Mrs.Spicer couldn't let go. Another problem to the Spicer Family."Look, I don't care if you have to strangle the guy--_make him _keep the date!" Mrs.Spicer pulled out her make-up mirror and looked her face over, whipping at her eyelashes with the same sharp nails that had scratched Jack's face earlier.

"Yes, yes of course I--_what_? What do I look like, _Martha Stuart_? NO. Buy the damn things off the Blackmarket Al, Christ." Mrs.Spicer's shiny white teeth bit into the cigarette. Jack stared at it.

He'd never been into smoking, or the thought of doing it.

His teeth were already near falling out of his head from the numerous amount of sweets he ate, the smell of the smoke was bad enough, and mouth Cancer did _not _look attractive--**at all. **Jack turned his attention back to the outside of the window; hearing his mom talk about the arrangements for the up-coming parties she'd be attending-without him-only made him feel sick. His mom always had an excuse, but Jack wished that, for once, he could go with her. See the different people, smell the life, taste the atmosphere. Jack accidentally let out a giggle-he sounded like one of those lonely, emo poets.

Jack's mom's eyes flashed to him for a second. Jack ignored it.

"Well, look, just put Steve on the line-you're annoying the Hell out of me." She sucked on her cigaratte butt, like it was lit. "Yeah. Bye."

"Loser..." She muttered. Then she put on her best 'I'm a flirty little actress voice', "Hi Steven! How are you, darling? Ugh, _yes, _Al is an **idiot. **Oh, I knew I could count on you, Stevey." Jack's frown widened. His mom loved the guy. She was always flirting and saying sickenly sweet stuff to Steven--and the opposite to his father.

"Lady Spicer, Sir Jack, we have arrived," Quan's voice implied from the front through a speaker.

Mrs.Spicer waved her hand dismissively at the glass separating the back seats from the driver's seat, as if Quan could see it. Jack, however, hit his head against the door window. God, that didn't take long at all! They were already here? Jack groaned. "I'm going to dieeee..." Jack's mom hissed and out one finger in her ear--and for a second Jack had the funny thought of the nail tearing her ear drum apart for how sharp it was.

Quan opened his door and motioned for Jack to get out--politely.

Jack sighed (again) but did so. Refusing Quan's help, Jack grabbed his luggage, a suitcase, roller, and a sliding bag, from the trunk, and turned towards Sterling Silver Academy--his new home for the next ten months.

It was gigantic.

The fountain was as big as a two story house, and it shined like fresh polished glass in the sunlight. All over the (at least) Four mile long campus, students in, to Jack's horrow, red and black _uniforms_ trudged around, hung about, laughed, talked, and basically took up the whole campus area. Jack had the familiar feeling of being near fainting. It was a very continuous feeling he got--when fighting and losing to the Xiaolin monks, being in Chase Young's presence, and facing a PMSing Wuya.

Quan was already in the car and had begun to back up.

"Bye Jack," his mother called out without looking at him. "Have a good time." Jack felt a heat come to his face. His mom was wishing him a good time? She did care? "I said, have a good time in the Himalayas, Stevey." She giggled. Jack sighed dejectedly. She'd been talking to Steven.

And the limo drove out of the front gates, which remind Jack momentarily of the bars at Nazi Camps he'd seen online, and it was gone. His mom was gone. Only a "Bye Jack" left behind.

Grabbing his belongings, Jack looked up at the intimidating school. Reminding himself how to breath, Jack took one step forward.

Then another...

* * *

**End Chapter 2, TBC...  
**

* * *

**(1) Serpant's Tail-a Shen-Gong Wu that makes you transparent, as well as gives you the ability to fly like a ghost.**

**Critique is love.**


End file.
